


10 Things Sans Loves About His Human

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also mainly Sans' POV, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Not really written out smut, POV Second Person, Papyrus is only mentioned, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romance, Sans is so cute, Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Slight Smut, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: Sans was in love with everything that involved his human lover.  From the messiness of their voice when they woke up in the morning, to the galaxies of their eyes.  There was no way Sans could only pick 10 things he loved about them. . . could he?Sans supposed that if he had to choose, he'd choose the most significant things about them.  The things that made them both entirely different from each other.  Those were his favorite pieces of you.///I tried to keep the reader as gender-neutral as possible.  Hopefully it worked out haha.  Undertale does NOT belong to me, nor do it's characters.///





	10 Things Sans Loves About His Human

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to make the reader as gender-neutral as I could. I hope I did it well. If I'm being honest, I usually write female characters, but I think my first attempt at a gender-neutral reader was pretty good! Let me know if there are mistakes I could fix, or if anyone has better advice on writing a gender-neutral character, I'd love to hear it haha. Enjoy this one-shot everyone!
> 
> I'm thinking about starting a one-shot story, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them in the comments! Keep an eye on my works if you're interested! It'll probably be fluff and smut one-shots, with the occasional angst hah.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

**  1o. Hair **

Sans trailed his hands gently through your hair, his smile tugging wider than usual. You hummed softly, your head resting on his lap as you stared up at the book in your hands. You were clueless to the silent amazement he had with your hair.

Sans loved running his phalanges through the soft locks, careful to make sure his joints didn't catch on your hair and accidentally hurt you. He loved watching your hair fall through his fingers, before he'd run them through again and watch it replay over and over. He wondered what it would be like to have hair. He wondered if you'd sometimes be playing with his hair if he had any. For just a moment, he found himself slightly envious, before deciding he was happy enough just with playing with your hair.

Besides, he decided he definitely wouldn't look good with hair of any sort.

"Sans...?" You spoke up, still focused on the book.

"hm?" He hummed his response, mind clearly focused elsewhere.

"You sure must like playing with my hair," you snickered, finally averting your gaze from the book and up at his face, "because you've been playing with it for about two hours."

The skeleton snorted. He tried to ignore the steady blue blush that formed on his cheeks. He gave a light tug to your hair, raising a bone brow. You instantly responded with a playful pout, setting the book on your lap with it open on your current page.

"Hey, I wasn't saying that it was a bag thing!" You stated. "I like it, it feels nice."

Sans chuckled.

"i'll keep that in mind, kiddo..."

Instead of picking the book back up, you scooched closer to the skeleton, letting him continue to run his fingers through your hair. You shut your eyes. Sans watched you quickly drift to sleep, just from the feeling of his hands in your hair. He smiled wider.

　

** 9\. Voice **

Sans loved your morning voice, probably more than you loved his deep, groggy morning voice. Yours was smooth, no matter how grumpy you were from just waking up. He loved your morning voice when you grumbled about waking up so early (even if it was 11:00 am by the time you actually dragged yourself from bed).

Sans loved to hear the way you sung in the shower, which you could damn-near hear from the other side of the house because hey, you had no shame. He loved hearing the happiness in your voice when you talked about something you loved. Even when you were crying or upset, Sans loved hearing the way your voice shifted and showed emotion like it was displayed on a board for everyone to see.

The skeleton loved the little whimpers you gave when he ate you out, or when he bit that sensitive part on your neck. He loved the soft moans you breathed out when you made love slowly. He loved hearing the squeak you'd let out when he'd smack you on the ass in public, or pinch your thigh.

But, especially, Sans loved to hear you scream his name.

Sans loved hearing you scream when he pounded into you. He loved the way you shouted his name like it was the only thing you could remember. It was like heaven in his ears (or lack thereof). Sans definitely tried his hardest to get any and every sound that your vocal chords would give him.

　

**8\. Fingerprints**

Sans hummed, holding your hand in his as the two of you walked down the street, toward the direction of the park where Frisk was holding their birthday party. He played gently with your fingers, enjoying the smoothness of them in his hard ones. He loved their length, just the absolute size to fit into his just right. He loved the small scars that spotted your knuckles, or the little wrinkles that formed when you closed your fist.

Sans chuckled to himself, tracing the pad of his thumb gently over yours, eyelights scanning over the small divots that formed your fingerprint. You drifted your gaze toward him.

"is it true that every human has their own set of fingerprints?" Sans questioned.

"Huh?" You blinked twice, at first confused by the random question.

"fingerprints. i heard humans have their very own, and no one else can have the same fingerprint."

"Oh... Yeah, I guess we do. Fingerprints are kinda weird." You snickered. "Even if you injure yourself, apparently they grow back the same. So we always have the same prints."

"hm..."

Sans hummed in thought, raising your hand and scanning his eyes over the fingerprint on your thumb. You watched him in amusement, watching him practically trying to memorize the print. You didn't think he ever would, but then again, this was Sans. Perhaps you really shouldn't doubt him.

"what are they for?"

You laughed. You shrugged casually, not thinking much about them.

"I don't know, Sans. They can be used to identify people, like if they commit a crime or something. If someone leaves behind a fingerprint, it's the easiest way to catch them."

"interesting..."

Sans simply continued attempting to memorize the exact shape of yours. Of the small divots in your skin that were so uniquely... you.

　

**7\. Flesh**

Sans absolutely loved the softness of your skin. He loved trailing his fingers over the smoothness of your stomach, hips, thighs, and anywhere else he could get his boney hands. Which, frankly, was _everywhere._

He loved every single scar that marred the soft surface, pressing skeleton kisses over every single one, no matter what the story was behind them. He never even questioned them, just appriciating the added beauty that every one placed upon you. Every scar was perfect to him, even if they had a sad story hidden beneath them.

Sans loved how easy your skin was to mark. He loved leaving precious bite marks on your neck, ones that you complained about as you attempted to cover them beneath concealer, but he knew you loved. He loved leaving hand prints on your hips from his strong hold as he made love to you. The skeletal finger marks took days before they'd fade, and by then he'd already probably made more.

Sans loved the perfect way your body fit against his, pressing tightly against the hardness of his own body, every squishy piece of you, from your breasts to your thighs. He especially loved to squeeze your cheeks together so your lips puffed out. He always laughed and pressed a faux kiss to the plump flesh, earning an embarrassed whine from you.

"you're so squishy, i can't help it."

"Stop saying it like that!"

"why? you are. last time i checked, none of this bone has got any squish to it." He snorted.

"Shut up!"

You punched the very not squishy skeleton, which you almost instantly regretted once knuckle met hard bone. You groaned in pain, holding the steadily bruising hand to your chest, glaring at your boyfriend. He only grinned smugly, giving a pinch to your thigh.

"squishy~"

　

**6\. Nose**

Sans laughed, straddling your hips as his fingers teased your sides. You giggled, gripping your boyfriend's wrists and not letting his fingers any closer to your sensitive sides. You narrowed your eyes playfully. The skeleton only grinned smugly in response.

"Sans, don't, I mean it..." You grumbled.

His smirked wider, letting the tips of his fingers scrap over the only skin he could reach with you holding him back. You shuddered, quickly attempting to jolt away from him.

"I mean it!"

"do you though?"

"I mean it, bone boy. I will kick you."

"nah, you won't."

Sans grabbed your sides abruptly, knees pinning your legs down. You burst into laughter as his boney fingers tickled your sides, his grin wider and smugger than you'd ever seen it before. You frantically tried to push away from him and grab ahold of his wrists again, but it definitely wasn't working out well in your favor. Sans definitely had the upper hand, but you'd prefer to think it was only because you were the victim in this situation.

"S-Sans, stop! Stop, I swear to god!"

The skeleton chuckled smugly, eyes flashing in amusement as he watched you struggle. That is, until you let out an attractive snort. Sans instantly paused, staring at you. Your face flushed bright red, and you quickly covered it beneath your hands.

"Oh my god... I cannot believe I just snorted..."

Sans snickered, moving his hands from your sides. He grabbed ahold of your wrists, pulling your hands away from your very embarrassed face. You averted your gaze from him.

"that was so cute. do it again."

You grumbled a few select curses under your breath. You thought he was teasing you. I mean, it was definitely something he'd do. It **_was_** Sans, afterall. But the skeleton really wasn't giving you shit about it. You'd completely missed the starstruck stare he'd given you at the innocent sound, which you found so insanely unattractive.

"Sans, quit teasing me." You muttered.

Sans huffed, crossing his arms over his ribs.

"i ain't teasing you," he stated, "do it again."

You looked up at him, meeting his pinprick pupils. He was obviously waiting for you to make the noise again, like it really was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. To him, it was. You looked away again, making another much quieter snort sound. Sans' grin stretched wide.

"you have the cutest noises."

Sans leaned down, nuzzling his nasal cavity against the tip of your nose. He grinned at you, eyes staring into yours. They were beaming.

"and the cutest nose."

"Shut up!"

You swatted the skeleton on the side of the skull, embarrassed by all the random things he found insanely cute about you. I mean, to you, what the hell was so cute about a nose anyway?

　

**5\. Lips**

Sans chuckled as you pressed gentle kisses to his teeth, laying on his chest. You moved from his teeth, instead peppering kisses over his cheekbones, around his beaming sockets, forehead, temples, and down to his jaw. Your lips were so soft against his bones, leaving behind a trail of warmth beneath every kiss.

Sans loved to trace over the plumpness of them with the hard pad of his thumb, pressing into the skin just slightly. He loved watching you put lipstick over the natural pink of them with some other color, making them almost even more beautiful. He loved when you'd stain his white bone with the color whenever you kissed him, always giggling at the lip prints you left behind on his teeth or some other area, and wiping them away with a wide grin.

Sometimes, the skeleton wished he had lips to kiss you back with. He attempted sometimes with magic to mimick the feeling of lips, but he knew it wasn't the same thing. He also knew that you preferred his skeleton kisses over the feeling of real lips, absolutely loving the cuteness of the kisses that only he or Papyrus could give.

Skeleton kisses, in fact, were your favorite type of kiss.

Sans would disagree. He loved your kisses, with your plush lips. He loved the smootheness of them and the way they moved when you talked or smiled. He wondered sometimes what it would really be like to have real lips.

Still, Sans loved the way you kissed him on the teeth without regret or hesitation. He decided he was fine with the way he was, simply because you were. He'd just appriciate your lips for as long as you'd let him. He really did love humans and their squishiness...

　

**4\. Bones (Ironically)**

Sans hummed to himself quietly, his boney arms wrapped around your naked waist. You were asleep, breathing softly against the pillow you were hugging to your chest. Sans smiled, trailing his fingers over the evident bumps of your ribs beneath the skin. He trailed over each one, comparing them to his own. He knew now that your bones weren't nearly as strong as his. Humans broke so easily, but he was still in awe at all the organs and functions that they protected beneath all those layers.

Sans traced your ribs, from the actual bone itself to the soft dips between them. He was careful not to wake you. It didn't take long before he was trailing his fingers toward your spine. He could feel the soft bumps of the vertebrae, which started just below your hairline and trailed all the way down to well. He decided to stop at your hips.

Sans was enraptured by the way your bones shifted as you turned in your sleep. He pressed his fingers carefully into the bones at your hips, definitely his favorite part of your body to hold. They bruised so easily because of that layer of flesh that hid the bone. Hand marks from the skeleton's hold on them spotted the skin, along with slightly larger bruises from where his pelvis had hit yours from the events of the night before.

After the first set of bruises from your first night together, he had felt horrible. He'd damn-near thought he broke you. You only laughed, wrapping your arms around him and assuring the skeleton that you loved his little marks that only a skeleton could give.

After your reassurance, Sans never had anymore doubts whenever he left behind the bruises. He'd grown to love them, frankly.

Sans chuckled under his breath, tracing his tongue gently over the hard structure that made up your jaw. His arms tightened around your waist, lulling you from your sleep. Sans knew you had exactly 206 bones in your body, and right now, he definitely felt like adding just one more.

　

**3\. Smile**

Sans knew, he just _knew_ that your smile could light up a place even as dark as the Void. He knew it because he'd practically seen it everyday. Every. Single. Day. Everyday he'd seen you light up the room, no matter where you went, with your smile. He'd seen it with every second that you smiled with him. He'd seen it in the small smirk that tugged at your lips when you were teasing him, or when you'd won a debate with someone.

Sans recalled a time when you'd especially lit up a Void. . . It was, afterall, his own self-made void that you pulled him from and guided him from the darkness.

Sans was depressed. He hated the resets. He hated his nightmares. He hated every single time he had to watch his brother and his friends be killed. He wanted to die... Even after Frisk had finally ended the resets, and had finally just allowed them all to live in peace, depression tugged at his soul like it was being pulled down by a weight. Sans kept to himself, letting the dark thoughts of his mind consume him and drag him into a position where all he could do was force a smile, eyes blank and pupil-less.

That was, until he met you.

He'd accidentally stumbled into you when he was grocery shopping for Papyrus. Sans stared down at his slippers as he frantically managed to regain hold of his groceries before they crashed to the ground.

"i'm so sorry. . ." Sans raised his head, pupils instantly meeting yours. His eyes widened, anymore words falling dead on his tongue the moment he did.

A grin stretched across your lips. You waved a hand lazily at him, assuring him that it was fine.

"Hey, it's all good. I wasn't paying attention either, so it wasn't just on you," you laughed.

Sans stared at you, his jaw probably hanging wide enough to drag on the ground. He was in awe. He'd never seen anyone smile so brightly in his whole life, and that's saying something considering that he lived with Papyrus.

It instantly brightened his dark world, and pulled a real smile across his own face.

"heh, if it's on both of us then i guess we owe each other," he chuckled, "i wanna _ketchup_ on what i owe you by taking you out to lunch. you up for it? after all, you do owe me."

Sans waved the bottle of ketchup in front of you. You laughed, smiling wider at the super lame pun. You lightly swatted at the bottle, snickering.

"Alright. Guess that's only fair."

Sans grinned. And damn, he'd give anything to see that smile of yours again. A million times over.

　

**2\. Eyes**

You'd constantly be making comments about how much you loved Sans' eyes. Just at random points in the day when you felt like appriciating his magic.

"You know, Sans, your eyes are amazing..." You mumbled one night in bed when the two of you were cuddling. "They're like tiny stars. I love them. And they show so much emotion for two little glowing stars."

Sans chuckled, feeling your fingers gently trail the bottom of one of his sockets. He tightened his arms around you, tugging you closer against his ribs. He stared straight into your eyes.

If his were stars, then yours were absolute galaxies... Galaxies of one color, faintly drifting into other shades of the same color. There were small specks in the color of your iris, faint stars that only he would take time to notice. Then, in the center, was the beautiful black hole of your pupil, bringing out the color in your eyes tenfold.

"my stars don't even compare to your galaxies, baby..." Sans mumbled in awe.

His words instantly sparked heat in your cheeks. You smiled, averting your gaze from his, embarrassed by his words. Sans was always good with his words, and he always managed to insantly leave you blushing and bashful. Sans only chuckled in response, leaving a skeleton kiss on your temple, the stars in his eyes reforming into the shape of small hearts.

　

**1\. Heartbeat**

You laid beneath the stars with your boyfriend. His head rested on your chest, gaze focused on the heavens above you. The two of you were silent, basking in the distant chirp of crickets and the gentle whistling of the wind. Sans couldn't help but focus on another sound, though. He could faintly hear the steady beat of your heartbeat. He could feel it against the back of his skull.

Sans turned, no longer caring about the stars ahead. He rested the side of his skull against your sternum, arms wrapping around your midriff as he spooned your side. The steady pounding of your heartbeat was now much louder to him. He felt it thump faintly against his cheek.

"you're phenomenal..." He whispered.

You nearly hadn't heard him. He spoke so quietly, his voice a faint rumble of words. Your cheeks instantly flushed. You were grateful it was dark, but also knew that Sans could definitely still see the heavy blush that was now set across your cheeks.

"W-Where'd that come from?" You sputtered.

Sans hummed a bit, chuckling. He shut his eyes, continuing to listen to your heart as it picked up in pace the moment he complimented you.

"i just love listening to this."

"To what?"

You traced your fingers over his jawline gently, now completely focused on your monster boyfriend. Sans smiled wider, arms tugging you closer against him. He didn't answer for a while, letting your question hang in the air for a while.

"you."

Sans paused for a moment before he continued.

"your heartbeat. it's so beautiful to listen to. ya know, it's like a birdsong to me. i don't got one, so i need you to keep your heart beating for the both of us, alright?"

Your cheeks were on fire. His words were so precious to you. Your heartbeat came so naturally to you, but to him it meant everything. To him your heartbeat was _you._ To him, it was the biggest different between the both of you. He didn't have a heart to beat, and while he knew that hearts were just there to pump the blood through a human's body, he wanted one.

Sans decided that listening to yours _would_ be his heartbeat, and he couldn't live to bear without it.

 


End file.
